videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Squad is a Mario & Luigi game. Story The game begins with Mario and Luigi at Princess Peach's Castle, stargazing with the princess and Toadsworth. However, soon enough, Bowser attacks. While Mario easily defeats him, the entire gang is then surprised by a comet falling in the courtyard. Out of the comet emerges a strange being, who introduces himself as King Z, ruler of the Ztars and soon the universe. While Mario wants to protect the kingdom and does temporarily disable King Z, he and Luigi are knocked out by a laser blast. The next day, Wario is reading the newspaper and reads about the comet crashing in the kingdom. Thinking it may be worth some coins, he and Waluigi set out through Mushwood Forest. The duo is soon interrupted by an Atomic Boo, who they engage in battle with. They win, but the Atomic Boo then recovers and knocks them out. All four brothers then wake up in the Toad Town Clinic, where E. Gadd appears and says they were all recovered by his new robot, the MLSS-03, or Miles for short. Miles then comes up to them and sprays them with Refreshroom Brew, fully restoring them all. E. Gadd then says that the only way to defeat King Z is to recover the shards of the Eternal Star, which, when put together, form the spirit of King S, ruler of the Power Stars. After learning the first one is back in Mushwood Forest, Mario and Luigi immediately set off, and the Wario Bros. follow them after realizing the potential riches. The four heroes begin their hike through the eastern area of Mushwood Forest, obtaining hammers from the traveling merchant Toadley along the way. Eventually, they meet up with the same Atomic Boo who KO'd the Wario Bros., beginning their first boss battle as a full squad. Defeating the huge Boo for the second time, Miles detects that the Star Shard is somewhere in the famous Sacred Tree of Mushwood Forest, so the gang heads inside. They brave many dangers inside the tree, and after a close battle with the rampaging Petey Piranha, the first Star Shard is obtained. After the heroes go back to Toad Town, E. Gadd reveals that he detected the next Star Shard was on Yoshi's Island, but the boat to Yoshi's Island was recently wrecked and needs a sail. To help with this, they enter the Castle Sewers, where a legendary sail is rumored to be hidden. With a sail in hand, the gang travels to Yoshi's Island and find that the Star Shard is atop Mount Boomadoom. The mountain proves difficult to navigate, but after learning the Spin Jump and Bro Ball techniques, everyone can make it to the top of the mountain. Here, they face off against the Elite Trio, who have stolen the Star Shard so they can give it to Bowser. Winning the battle, the heroes obtain the second Star Shard. Their next destination is Sunburn Sands, an expansive desert region in the southern kingdom. Due to the ancient ruins, only those with a permit can enter the desert. However, the gang is able to obtain a permit from Toadley. In the desert, they meet many archaeologists striving to find the lost ruins of the Crystal Skull Kingdom, mostly to obtain the legendary Crystal Skull. By activating statues around the desert, the heroes uncover the Crystal Skull Ruins and find instructions for two ancient techniques that are necessary to navigate the ruins, the Duo Drill and Bro Bounce, which they use to make it through the rest of the ruins. However, when they reach the rooftop, they find a giant sand golem known as the Guardian, who knocks out Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. Luckily, Miles sprays Wario with his emergency Mega Brew, which turns Wario giant and lets him battle and defeat the Guardian, taking the Star Shard after its defeat. When the squad arrives back in Toad Town, everyone is in a panic. A machine in E. Gadd's lab has broken and is sending strange, yet somewhat familiar creatures out of it.